The One That Got Away
by FfLeentje
Summary: Inspired by the song The one that got away by Boyce Avenue


Hi guys! Guess who's back?! I know I haven't been posting and I'm so sorry for that. But now I'm back and I promise that I'll do my best to update my stories. I hope you like this one!

* * *

''And up next Eddie Duran with his brand new hit single, The one that got away.'' The enthusiast voice of the radio host announced. Loren knew the right thing to do was turn off the radio, and try to forget Eddie Duran was ever a part of her life. But now on the age of 28, she had convinced herself she was over him. She gripped the steering wheel tighter as the first notes of the song poured in to her car.

_''Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in my Mustang to Radiohead  
And on your 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos''_

Loren's breath caught up in her throat as she heard the lyrics. She quickly glanced at her right wrist where the little tattoo in the shape of a music note was placed ten years ago.

_''Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you''_

She cursed under her breath. What was he playing at? But at the same time a little smile appeared on her face remembering all the crazy things they had done when she was a teenager.

_''In another life  
You would be my girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world  
In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away''_

At this Loren scoffed. Promises? She wasn't the one that broke her promises. She wasn't the one that had found the fame important. She had always been true to herself and had gone to Brown to study law. Where was he? He was in studio's recording music. That wasn't a part of their promises.

_''You were June and I was your Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on  
Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse''_

My tattoo removed? She already knew who had been feeding him that bullshit. That blond tramp, she had once called a friend. She had always been all over Eddie. Loren shook her head at it, and wondered briefly if his tattoo was still there.

_''But in another life  
You would be my girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world  
In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]  
The one that got away_

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Woooooow)  
'Cause now I paid the price''

She turned the radio off. She wanted to scream out of frustration, eight years ago she would have called him, but now she could only feel anger that he had recorded that song, everyone who knew them in high school, knew they had matching tattoos. She shook her head and stopped the car in front of her new best friends house, she could use some of mighty Mel now.

''What happened?'' Mel asked her friend as she ushered Loren inside.

''Eddie Duran happened.'' Loren muttered as she let herself fall down in Mel's comfy couch.

''Did you run in to him? I really thought you were over it, Lo. It's been ten years.'' Mel started but she was soon interrupted.

''You should listen to his new song.'' Loren informed her. Mel shot out off the couch and grabbed her Iphone from the table, not a minute later the tune flowed through the air and Mel's expression changed in a bitter scowl.

''What is he playing at?'' Loren could only nod at her best friend's words. That was her exact same thought not only five minutes ago.

''Isn't he together with Chloe now?'' Mel wondered out loud. Now it was Loren's turn to scowl. As soon as Mel notices her expression she gave Loren an apologizing look.

''No, Max told me a few weeks ago that Eddie isn't interested in relationships.'' Loren stated.

''And when did you see Max?'' Melissa asked suspicious.

''At my mom's house, he and Katy were visiting. And before you ask, no I didn't ask about Eddie. They were just talking about him and I happened to be walking in.'' Loren explained.

But Loren couldn't keep herself from wondering if it was true, maybe he was having a relationship with Chloe. They hadn't seen each other since her dad's funeral, so why would she care if he was having a relationship. She had a couple of boyfriends in the past ten years, nothing to serious but that didn't mean she hadn't had any. Maybe it was time for Loren to find a serious guy, to start a future with then she could finally close the Eddie Duran chapter for good.

* * *

Follow me on twitter: FFLeentje, to know when I'm updating! You can always ask questions on twitter or on fanfic ofcourse. Thank you for reading and let me know if you liked it! Much Love Leen.


End file.
